How to Make my Girl Happy?
by makrofag
Summary: Sakura mendekap erat prianya. Ia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia, jika ada kata lain yang menggambarkan perasaan paling bahagia di dunia ini maka Sakura akan memilihnya untuk mendefiniskan perasaannya kini. "Aku mencintaimu."/oneshoot, fluff? RRC minna-san?


A KakaSaku's fict

**How to Make my Girl happy? **By **RUKI's marionette**

Warning: This is my first fict for this pairing, OOC, AR, AU, kelewat manis hingga (mungkin) ga akan terjadi, and yeah T+? :3

**But hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading! It's time for KakaSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini berbeda dari hari yang lain! Begitulah menurut Sakura Haruno.

Pagi ini ia terbangun hampir menumpahkan semangkuk saus _raspberry_ plus segelas susunya. Tiba-tiba ketika ia terlonjak dari tidurnya karena lupa untuk melakukan rutinitas barunya, ia menyenggol meja kecil di sisi lain ranjang besarnya dan alhasil beberapa tetes susunya tumpah ke selimut tebalnya. Ia mendengus sebal sembari mengelap kucuran susu itu dengan tisu yang ada di dekatnya agar tak meluber kemana-mana. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata telah memerhatikannya sejak tadi dengan senyuman geli.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Hatake!"

Sakura terlonjak mendengar panggilan barunya. Ia baru ingat kemarin baru saja bertukar cincin dan bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan untuk hidup semati dengan Hatake Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting itu! Garis-garis kemerahan mulai menggores wajah ngantuknya manakala ia ingat apa-apa saja yang Kakashi lakukan kemarin malam padanya.

"Kau membuatnya?" Tanya Sakura berusaha menghilangkan seringai mengejek Kakashi padanya karena ingatan-ingatannya. Sakura heran mengapa lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah membaca pikirannya.

"_Yeah_. Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu menyiapkan sarapanmu di atas kasur—"

"Memasak itu tugas istri."

"Dan menjadikan istri seperti ratu adalah tugas suami."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan sarapan pagi ini?"

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang. Dijatuhkannya bokongnya tepat di hadapan Sakura, tangannya terulur menggapai kepala wanita itu mendekat padanya, "karena inilah yang dapat kulakukan sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pelukanmu sepanjang malam padaku."

Sakura tersipu. Bagaimana mungkin Kakashi yang hobi ngaret dalam segala hal (termasuk bangun tidur) rela memasak sesuatu untuknya pagi-pagi sekali—bahkan ia berjanji akan membuatkan sarapannya tiap pagi, hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih, bahkan seingat Sakura ia tak melakukan apapun yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh istri dimalam pertamanya. Sakura sedang datang bulan, oke?

"Kau membuat dirimu repot." Sakura mengangkat meja kecilnya dibantu Kakashi, ia iris kecil _pancake _setengahgosong _a la _Kakashi.

"Tidak masalah selama untuk istriku."

**oOoOo**

Sakura benar-benar merasa hidupnya aneh semenjak ia menikahi Kakashi meskipun hari ini adalah hari pertama ia terbangun sebagai nyonya Hatake. Setiap pagi Kakashi akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan duduk selama kurang lebih lima menit untuk memerhatikan Sakura menyantap _pancake_-nya (Sakura baru tahu jika Kakashi hanya bisa memasak _pancake_) dengan dandanan sudah rapi siap berangkat ke kantor, lalu ketika ia menanyakan apakah Kakashi sudah makan pagi maka pria itu akan menjelaskan banyak hal yang tak ditanyakannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini sendiri." Ujar Sakura setelah menganga memerhatikan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan di meja ruang keluarga dan remahan bagian kecilnya kemarin malam sudah raib. Begitu pula dengan tumpukan piring dan debu yang menebal di _buffet _kayu rumah barunya.

"_Yeah_, pagi ini aku sudah membersihkan debu, mencuci piring, menyiapkan sarapan dan air hangat untukmu." Kakashi mengulang penjelasannya tadi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kakashi melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan Sakura! Pantas Sakura merasa aneh.

"Sudah, sudah, ini sudah siang, kau bisa terlambat." Kakashi menarik Sakura menuju mobil merahnya yang sudah dihidupkan Kakashi sejak tadi, "hati-hati di jalan, jangan ngebut, sabar kalau menyetir, dan patuhi rambu lalu lintas."

"I-iya."

"Aku mencintaimu," Kakashi mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura lalu cepat-cepat masuk ke mobilnya sendiri. Sakura sendiri baru menginjak pedal gasnya setelah klakson Kakashi mengingatkannya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya diikuti Kakashi hingga rumah sakit. Padahal Sakura sendiri tahu harusnya sejak keluar dari pagar rumah, Kakashi berbelok ke kiri bukannya ke kanan sepertinya. Tapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing karena pesan singkat Kakashi cukup menjelaskan semua perbuatan konyolnya.

_You know whadda mean. Love you _:*

**oOoOo**

Sakura sedang memotong sayuran dalam bentuk potongan dadu malam ini di dapurnya tetapi terhenti karena Kakashi muncul tiba-tiba sambil memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikinya kata _'I love you' _berkali-kali hingga telinganya panas terkena napas dan kecupan Kakashi. "Kakashi!"

"_I love you_," Kakashi menghiraukan gertakan Sakura padanya dan tetap tersenyum simpul sambil kini menyodorkan bunga mawar kepada Sakura.

Sakura berdecak bosan. Matanya melirik vas bunga di atas meja ruang tamu dan benarlah ada yang janggal dari _ikebana_ itu, satu mawarnya hilang! "Kau ini! Sudah kubilang jangan mengambil mawar di vas bunga!"

"Kalau aku mengambil di taman kau marah."

"Tentu saja, mawar kita akan habis kalau kau memetiknya tiap hari."

"Jadi boleh dong aku mengambil mawar sintetis di vas itu," Kakashi melempar dagunya menunjuk vas bunga janggal itu, "mawarnya takkan hilang karena kau selalu mengembalikannya ke tempatnya."

"Dan kau akan terus mengambilnya." Sakura mengambil mawar dari jari-jari Kakashi dan hendak melemparnya pada tong sampah dekat pintu dapur, "aku buang saja daripada aku harus capek-capek mengaturnya dalam vas itu."

"Jangan!" Kakashi menahan tangan Sakura dan kini menariknya dalam ciuman, "masa mengembalikannya membuatmu lelah sih."

"Masalahnya tiga kali sehari kau melakukannya setiap hari," Sakura tahu betul kebiasaan menjengkelkan Kakashi sejak tiga hari ia tinggal di rumah ini—selalu memeluknya dari belakang dan memberinya bunga ketika ia menyirami bunga, memasak makan malam, dan menonton televisi di malam hari. "Bahkan kini aku bisa mengatur bunga-bunga itu tanpa melihatnya karena ulahmu!"

Kakashi berdecak kesal, tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi diciumnya ia lepaskan, "aku 'kan hanya ingin menjadi pria romantis yang selalu memberi istrinya bunga tiap hari. "

Kakashi berlalu, menyetel televisi, dan berteriak-teriak heboh menonton pertandingan _hokey_. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih terpaku akan kalimat Kakashi barusan, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati vas bunga di ruang tamu dan meletakkan bunga mawar tadi kembali ke asalnya dan ia tersenyum setelahnya.

**oOoOo**

Kakashi masih melakukan hal yang menurutnya agar terlihat seperti pria romantis. Begitulah yang mampu ditangkap Sakura ketika pria itu tiba-tiba mematikan lampu dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan lalu menyalakan lima buah lilin di tengah meja. Kemudian menyetel instrumen musik_ swing jazz _dari ponselnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau memakan tofu nyaris gosong dan sup miso bisa seperti menikmati makanan restoran bintang lima." Sindir Sakura yang agak risih dengan sikap berlebihan Kakashi. Bagimana mungkin pria itu melakukan hal ini setiap makan malam mereka. Berlebihan!

"Semua bisa terjadi karena cinta!" Kakashi merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan itu cukup membuat Sakura benci melihatnya. Kelakuan yang berlebihan membuatnya ingat akan pria kelewat semangat yang mengejar-ngejarnya selama di akademi.

"Sampai kapan kau melakukan ini semua hah?" Sakura geleng-geleng tak percaya akan sikap konyol suaminya.

"Setiap hari," Kakashi menyetuh tangan Sakura dan menciumnya lembut, "aku akan mengajakmu kencan tiap malam—ini seperi kencan bukan?"

Sakura terkesiap. Ia tarik tangannya dan mulai mencocol tofunya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia bahagia dengan perbuatan Kakashi kali ini. Tak peduli dengan _dress _kusut dan buluknya, kaos oblong sederhana Kakashi, atau bunyi-bunyi serangga malam hari ini bahkan gigitan nyamuk di tengkuknya. Baginya selama ada Kakashi yang berusaha membahagiakannya semuanya akan terasa indah.

"_Please be mine_." Ah celotehan Kakashi itu mengingatkan Sakura pada permintaan Kakashi padanya dulu sebagai kekasihnya. Ini benar-benar seperti kencan pertama.

"_I did, Darl_."

**oOoOo**

Sakura tak pernah tahu jika Kakashi adalah pria cerewet. Setahunya suaminya itu tipikal orang yang suka merenung sendiri di pojokkan lalu tiba-tiba terkikik geli menakutkan dengan wajah memerah hanya karena buku bersampul oranye. Setidaknya begitu menurutnya sebelum ia terperangkap dalam rumah sederhana berpapan kayu bertuliskan Hatake.

"Kau cantik," ujar Kakashi setelah Sakura menyusup dalam selimutnya, "kau cantik."

"Kau mengatakannya setiap hari, Kakashi." Sakura mendongak menatap mata heterokimia Kakashi dan memilih tidur mendekap dada suaminya itu. Kakashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan kini kedua kakinya mengapit tubuh istri tercintanya. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggeleng tak percaya pada sikap aneh Kakashi yang suka sekali meringkuk dan merapat padanya tiap malam.

"Kau cantik," puji Kakashi lagi, kini tangannya membelai rambut sebahu Sakura penuh kasih. Sakura menghela napas bosan mendengar pujian Kakashi tiap malam, mungkin wanita lain akan bahagia jika diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Perbuatan suaminya kini benar-benar membosankan baginya—untuk sekarang, tidak seperti dulu—dirinya akan selalu berbunga-bunga dan tersipu-sipu karena pujian itu.

"Kau membuat kata-kata itu tak berarti apapun tahu!"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya cuek, "_whatever, Darl_, yang penting kau tahu aku selalu menganggapmu cantik."

"Paling juga awal-awal pernikahan kita." Sakura agak miris mengatakan hal itu. Ya, ia sering mendengar jika pernikahan akan mencapai masa hangat-hangatnya di tahun-tahun pertama, sepuluh tahun lagi? Ah mungkin akan terasa hambar, dingin, membosankan, hingga masing-masing dari mereka akan memutuskan untuk berpisah saja.

"Mau taruhan?" Kakashi agak melonggarkan pelukannya, mata berbeda warnanya menatap intens Sakura dengan tatapan menantang tak gentar, "jika aku lupa mengatakan kau cantik suatu hari nanti, kau mau apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya bingung. Matanya berputar-putar mencari ide. Baginya pujian itu sama sekali tak penting, ia hanya ingin jika kelak Kakashi tak lagi mencintainya semoga pria itu masih berbuat baik dan manis padanya, atau setidaknya dia boleh berpura-pura masih mencintai Sakura agar wanita itu tak sakit hati.

"Kenapa diam? Baiklah aku saja yang menentukan," Kakashi tersenyum mengejek, sepertinya ia takkan pernah kalah dalam pertandingan ini—ia yakin betul itu, "jika aku lupa satu hari saja maka aku akan menaikkan intensitas aku memujimu, oke?"

Sakura mengerjap matanya heran. "Dan jika aku tak pernah lupa memujimu maka kau harus selalu mencintaiku, _deal_?"

Agak aneh dan terlalu manis hingga membuat Sakura ingin muntah. Tapi permainan ini nampaknya cukup seru. Seru karena takkan ada yang akan tersakiti jika kalah, justru sebaliknya. Kalah menang sama-sama untung.

"_Deal_!" Sakura bersalaman dengan Kakashi. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia amat bahagia kini.

**oOoOo**

Semuanya terasa berat bagi Sakura kini. Dia memang jenis wanita _moody_. Perasaannya sering naik-turun seperti _roller coaster _apalagi di periode datang bulannya kini, tak jarang ia membentak dan memarahi Kakashi hanya karena suatu hal yang sepele, padahal baru empat hari berstatus sebagai suami-istri, harusnya mesra-mesraan dong? Bukan begini!

Dan sikap egois Sakura masih berlanjut hingga di kantornya. Hasilnya, bisa ditebak. Ia adu mulut dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Cekcok sedikit tapi nampakanya cukup serius karena sepulang kerja mata Sakura basah dan ia mengumpat-umpat tak jelas. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan salam pada Kakashi. Dan sapaan Kakashi sama sekali tak digubrisnya.

Begitu pula dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Rutinitasnya untuk menyiram bunga, membersihkan rumah, memasak makan malam, dan… melayani suami dengan baik sama sekali tak dilakukannya.

"Hei istriku, mau bercerita?" Sapa Kakashi di malam hari setelah ia makan malam sendiri dan masak sendiri pula. Entah apa _pancake_ cocok dimakan di malam hari. Dia tak mencoba menanyakan apa-Sakura-baik-baik-saja, sebab ia tahu betul jika istrinya sedang dalam periode menyebalkan kali ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja." _Kau berbohong, Sakura-ku!_

"Baguslah, kalau begitu cepat ganti baju, korsetmu akan membuat dadamu sakit," Kakashi menarik kedua tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu terduduk setelah lama melamun menatap langit-langit kamar mereka, "sudah kusiapkan air hangat dengan parfum _strawberry_, cepat mandi sebentar lagi acara televise audisi model dimulai."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Oh ya pakai ini, malam ini cukup panas," Kakashi menyodorkan _lingerie_ putih Sakura, "katamu baju putih memantulkan panas." Kakashi berlalu dan menutup pintu sambil berteriak, "kutunggu di bawah dengan sekotak es krim."

Tak ada jawaban meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "Jangan melamun saja dan tiba-tiba menangis! Jangan mengumpat juga, ciuman saja denganku kalau jengkel," Kakashi terkikik hingga suaranya menghilang tak terdengar lagi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat hari ini adalah hari jumat, audisi model akan ditayangkan beberapa menit lagi—biasanya Sakura akan memakan sekotak es krim sambil menontonnya, hari ini udara juga cukup panas—Sakura akan memilih memakai _lingerie _saat hari-hari suhu sedang meninggi, dan Sakura akan menangis dan mengumpat lagi karena pertengkarannya tadi dengan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya. Dan Kakashi tahu betul kebiasaan-kebiasaan sederhana Sakura, ia bahagia Kakashi tidak berteriak memaki—seperti suami lain yang dimaki duluan oleh istrinya, atau merengut jengkel karena _pramenstruasi syndrome _Sakura. Pria itu melakukan hal-hal kecil yang membuat Sakura bersyukur memiliki suami sepertinya.

Ia berdiri dan melangkah. Mulai membasuh tubuhnya dan memakai _lingerie_-nya tak lama kemudian. Memeluk Kakashi penuh cinta dan memakan es krim lahap. Menonton audisi model dengan sesekali berkomentar. Lalu setelah kegiatan sendirinya selesai, ia menangis lagi, memeluk Kakashi, bercerita apapun tentang buruknya hidupnya sepanjang hari ini. Kakashi tak menyela, ia hanya diam menyimak, mendengar, dan mengelus rambut Sakura penuh pengertian. Sabar menunggu hingga Sakura berhenti bercerita bahkan hingga hari berganti dan suara gonggongan anjing mulai terdengar menakutkan.

"Kakashi…" Sakura masih terisak, ia peluk tubuh kekar suaminya dan benar-benar berhenti bercerita kini. Bibirnya terkatup rapat beberapa menit selanjutnya.

Kakashi menghela napasnya lega. Lega karena cerita Sakura berakhir dan lega akhirnya wanitanya mau membagi sedikit masalahnya padanya. Setelah memastikan Sakura benar-benar berhenti mengoceh, ia membuka suara, "aku tidak bijaksana, jadi aku tak bisa berkomentar apapun tentang harimu, tapi kupikir—kuharap kehadiranku disini cukup bagimu."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia tahu, tanpa Kakashi member tahu, dengan pelukan erat Kakashi kali ini, ia tahu pria itu selalu mendukungnya. "_Thanks, Darl_."

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu jatuh." Kakashi membopong Sakura yang kini tertidur pulas. Wajah kalut wanita itu kini terganti dengan wajah polos miliknya jika ia tidur. Kakashi menyempatkan diri mencium bibir wanita itu sebentar. "Kau cantik." Ia mematikan lampu dan memeluk Sakura tanpa memasangkan selimut untuk mereka. Hari masih panas saja bahkan di malam berangin ini. "Jangan sedih lagi ya."

**oOoOo**

Sakura terbagun dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit hingga _emerald_-nya tak terlihat karena bengkak dan kantong matanya. Segelas susu dan sepiring _pancake _sudah menunggu untuk dilahapnya dan Kakashi sudah duduk sambil memasang dasi di sisi ranjangnya tak jauh darinya.

"Bagun lebih pagi, eh?" Sapa Kakashi sambil mengecup bibir wanitanya. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mengiris _pancake_-nya.

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Sakura meraih ponsel Kakashi tak jauh darinya dan membuka pesan singkat setelah meminta persetujuaan dari Kakashi dari tatapan matanya. Setelah pria itu mengangguk, Sakura membuka dan membaca perlahan pesan instan disana.

_From: Uchiha Rin_

_Ohayou Kashi, mengapa kau tak datang di reuni kemarin? _

Sakura menyerahkan posel itu dalam diam pada Kakashi. Tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Kakashi soal pesan itu. Kakashi agak salah tingkah membaca pesan dari mantan kekasihnya yang masih mengharapkannya dan menggodanya secara terang-terangan itu, ia melirik Sakura yang kini mengelap bibirnya setelah meneguk segelas susu buatannya.

"Kupikir kau jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu," aku Sakura, ia sama sekali tak marah dengan pesan singkat Rin tentang ketidakhadiran Kakashi kemarin malam—itu wajar! Kini Sakura merasa bersalah, sejak Kakashi menikahinya empat hari yang lalu, suaminya itu selalu pulang tepat waktu—bahkan lebih awal, jelas sekali menunjukkan jika Kakashi berusaha pulang cepat dan tak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya seperti kebiasaannya dulu yang selalu mengobrol hingga larut malam sepulang dari kantor. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri ada setitik rasa cemburu ketika membaca pesan Rin, wanita itu perhatian sekali, batin Sakura.

Dan setahu Sakura teman Kakashi tidak Rin saja, masih ada Obito, Guy, Kurenai, dan lainnya. Mengapa dari sebanyak orang itu hanya Rin yang mengiriminya pesan singkat? Sepagi ini pula!

"Err—sebetulnya sejak aku menikahimu aku sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu daripada dengan teman-temanku—"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Tetapi… tetap saja, bayangan tubuh seksi Rin yang menggoda Kakashi dengan kecantikan dan wibawanya masih memenuhi _cerebrum_ Sakura. Memori foto-foto mesra Kakashi-Rin masih ia hafal betul.

"Aku juga berjanji takkan menyakiti hatimu. Jadi aku minta maaf soal Rin, aku akan menasihatinya untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi—"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Tidak. Aku akan menjaga hatimu, Saku. Jangan menyesal dengan larangan yang kau buat."

Sakura tertawa renyah dan hampir menitikkan air matanya. Baru lima hari menikah bisa semenyenangkan ini? "Aku tidak tahu jika menikah bisa sebahagia ini."

Kakashi mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ponselnya ia letakkan pada tangan Sakura, "kita bertukar ponsel saja, oke?"

Sakura hendak menyela dan menolak tetapi Kakashi sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia meloncat dari ranjang dan hendak membasuh badannya tetapi ponsel Kakashi menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin perbuatannya ini termasuk lancang, mengganggu privasi orang, peduli apa Sakura, toh bagian _terprivasi Kakashi _juga pernah-dan akan selalu jadi miliknya bukan?

Dengan perasaan berdebar penasaran, jari lentik Sakura memencet tombol-tombol pada ponsel Kakashi dengan capat, ia menyeringai ketika melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel canggih itu yang menampilkan foto pernikahannya dengan Kakashi, ia periksa _inbox _(ia tersenyum ketika namanya mendominasi bagian itu), daftar panggilan (ia menyeringai mendapati nomornya yang selalu terpampang dalam daftar panggilan keluar dan sedikit jengkel—lagi, Uchiha Rin sering menelepon dan mem-_miscall_ Kakashi), daftar kontak (Sakura tak ambil pusing toh ia hampir tidak mengetahui orang-orang itu), galeri yang sebagian besar foto mereka berdua (dan Sakura senang bukan kepalang), dan terakhir adalah agenda Kakashi.

Sakura sebenarnya enggan memeriksanya lagi. Toh kecurigaannya-pada sesuatu yang tak ia tahu, tak terbukti sama sekali, apalagi panggilan Kakashi yang semakin keras dan suara derap langkah pria itu, Sakura cepat-cepat membuka catatan agenda yang hanya ada satu dokumen. _Icha-icha paradise._

Sakura ternganga tak percaya, kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak bermimpi, air matanya sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya, di belakangnya tubuh Kakashi menegang memerhatikan apa yang sudah Sakura perbuat—tepatnya apa yang sudah Sakura baca, "Saku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_How to make Sakura Hatake happy?_

_Make her breakfast in bed_

_Tells her 'I love you'_

_Give her flowers_

_Be romantic_

_Hugs and kisses her randomly_

_Takes her on dates_

_Tells her she's beautiful_

_Remember small detail about her_

_Listen to her _

_Always support and stand up for her_

_Be kind and sweet while she on her period_

_Never let her down_

_Spend more time with her than my friends_

_Loves her_

_NEVER BREAK HER HEART_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi…" Dan kini Sakura mendekap erat prianya. Ia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia, jika ada kata lain yang menggambarkan perasaan paling bahagia di dunia ini maka Sakura akan memilihnya untuk mendefiniskan perasaannya kini. "Aku mencintaimu."

"I do love you, too."

**END**

This story is 2800 words.

Yeah sekali lagi, saya mencoba bikin fiksi yang banyak maenin adegan-adegan random dan loncat-loncat kayak fiksi berjudul **28 Maret**. Dan gimana? Sedikit manisan mana ama 28 Maret? :3 Trus cocok mana SasuSaku atau KakaSaku? xD Kok saya suka KakaSaku yaa, kesannya tuh simple-minded banget hoho.

Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
